Dog Teeth
by Mistress Paint of Memes
Summary: Mira loved her husband with all her heart, she trusted him and stayed by his side in battle. She wished to have a family with the man she loved, live a happy life. His eyes looked like home to her. But now, when she looks into those eyes, all she can see is a monster.


**Dog Teeth** ****

 **So… I decided to make a crack pairing that I may or may not kinda ship it… •3•** ****

 **I just really like this song and I felt like making a pairing that makes no sense whatsoever and this song fits it, in a weird sort of way I guess.** ****

 **Dog Teeth - Nicole Dollanganger** **  
** **Mira x the Inquisitor** **  
** **(Don't judge me, my mind works in strange ways.)** ****

 **~:~**

Mira glanced at the Pau'un, anger filling up inside her, how could he do this to her? She trusted him, they all did, he was a Jedi like her and the others, he was supposed to be loyal to them not murder them!

He said he loved her, and would do anything to protect her, but instead he hurt her, he hurt her friends and family, he killed them without regret or any emotion, he almost hurt their child. Now here he was, probably about to kill her like he had done with the others, she prayed he wouldn't dare touch Ezra.

He activated his lightsaber the red glow illuminating on him and her. She closed her eyes preparing for the strike. But it never came. Suddenly he handed her the lightsaber, and she saw emotion that the Pau'un hadn't shown in a very long time. His yellow eyes are filled with regret and almost pleading looking.

She hold the weapon in her hand and look up to the Inquisitor. He locked eyes with her and tapped his head **(if you get this reference I will give you all my cookies.)**

 _"He handed me a pair of pliers_ _  
_ _And he told me to pull out his teeth…_ _  
_ _Because as long as he'd them, he'd,_ _  
_ _Use them to do bad things…"_ _  
_  
Mira glanced back at the red lightsaber and memories flooded her mind.

 _ **The Inquisitor suddenly strikes at the group of Jedi, killing them easily by surprise, his face remained emotionless. Mira stood in shock as she saw her lover murder his friends, his eyes were a bright yellow and no longer a electric blue. He turned to her and she growled at him, "How could you do that?! They were your friends! This is not the way of the Jedi!"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"The Jedi Way is dead, there only only the Dark Side," he answered coldly.**_ _ ****_

 _"Your cold in the inside_ _  
_ _There's a dog in your heart_ _  
_ _And it, tells you tear everything apart_ _  
_ _My body's covered in teeth marks_ _  
_ _Your bite, worse than your bark"_

 _ **Mira clutches the new wound on her shoulder, the gash was deep and scorched, the wound had been caused by her ex-husband who now stood over her, his lightsaber deactivated. "Because you are my wife I will give you a second chance to join us, and our son can train in the way of the Dark Side."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mira snarled clutching her wound tighter to stop more blood from flowing, "Over my dead body LE'SHADWA*." She spat his name with venom.**_ _ ****_

 _ **The Pau'un narrowed his eyes when she refused, "Then you shall join them." He reactivated his red laser sword, "Any last words?"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"You'll pay for this."**_

 _"You ruin everything you touch_ _  
_ _And destroy anyone you love_ _  
_ _You're all over me…"_

 _"He sunk his teeth in the flesh of many others_ _  
_ _Infecting them with whatever was, already inside him"_ _  
_  
 _ **Mira stood in shock as she watched the bodies collapse to the floor like rag dolls, she stared wide eyed at the one who had killed them, "Shad…?" She whispered his nickname.**_ _ ****_

 _ **"Call me the Inquisitor. Dear."**_ _ ****_

 _"He'd broken all their hymens_ _  
_ _Cut them open and played inside them_ _  
_ _He'd hollow out their bodies,_ _  
_ _So they'd feel just as empty as him"_  
 _ **  
**_ _ **Mira started to fight against the Pau'un but this time instead of it being playful or for training it was real, she intended to kill him and she would as would he. "I can't believe you! We trusted you!"**_ _ ****_

 _ **The Inquisitor continued fighting with grace and almost didn't even try to fight. This slightly angered the Jedi. "Don't you still care for me? What about our son?!"**_ _ ****_

 _ **His face stilled remained cold as he fought against her, slashing at her arm burning through the fabric and singing the skin.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mira hissed and glared at him striking her lightsaber at his chest, "Answer me!"**_ _ ****_

 _ **Suddenly she was kicked square in the stomach and sent flying into the wall. She dropped to the ground releasing her lightsaber as it deactivated. He walked over and held the laser sword close to her neck, smirking. "I win."**_ _ **  
**_  
 _"You're cold on the inside_ _  
_ _There's a dog in your heart_ _  
_ _And it, tells you to tear, everything apart"_ _  
_  
 _ **Mira's body slumped to the floor as the Pau'un deactivated his lightsaber and put it away. He began to head out but glanced back at his ex-lover's lifeless body and a sense of regret filled his heart but he quickly shook it away and walked out into the hall. He glanced at the guards besides the door, "Depose of the body," he ordered coldly they nodded and walked in.**_ _ ****_

 _ **The Inquisitor walked briskly to the cell where his son was being held opening the door he slowly entered. The seven year old hybrid was curled up and fast asleep, the Inquisitor almost smiled at how peaceful his son looked. Almost.**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Suddenly the boy walks up, slowly blinking his bright indigo eyes and looking up to his father, he smiled. "Daddy!" He ran up and hugged his father, arms wrapped around his thigh. The Pau'un pulled him off and looked down at the child. The boy cocked his head and stared at the taller man with wide eyes, "Daddy, where's Mommy?"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"Ezra." He began kneeling to his son's height, "Your mother is… gone."**_ _ ****_

 _ **"Will she… when will she come back?"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"She won't," the man growled gripping his son's shoulders, "She's dead."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ezra didn't say anything, he knew what dead meant. He just looked down at the floor as tears began rolling down his cheek, "But… how?"**_ _ ****_

 _ **"Don't cry son, crying is for the weak. And you shouldn't cry for her, she was a traitor to the Empire."**_ _ ****_

 _ **"No…" the boy shook his head. It was you! You betrayed her! Y-you killed her…" he shoved away his father's hands and shouted at him, "I hate you! How could you!"**_

 _"You draw, blood just to taste it_ _  
_ _You hold, bones just to break them_ _  
_ _You ruin everything you touch_ _  
_ _And destroy anyone you love"_ _  
_  
 _ **Ezra had been locked in his "room" for many days it was punishment from his "father" for misbehaving. The hybrid hated the Pau'un for what he did and vowed he'd get his revenge one day. A few week later he was finally let out he took this opportunity to escape. The Inquisitor had took him to Lothal for training when suddenly the half-breed dashed off into the streets. They searched for him but the child hid himself well, both physically and mentally, his mother taught him that. Soon the Inquisitor gave up and Ezra was now alone.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Until he met a crew.**_ _ ****_

 _"You're all over me…"_

 _ **~:~**_

 _ ****_ **I just realized that the beginning doesn't fit with the end. But I'm too lazy to fix it so I'll explain it.** **  
** **Mira refuses to kill the Inquisitor because she wants to turn him back to the Light Side because somewhere in her heart she still loves him (kinda cliche I know.) so a few days later he comes back with orders to kill her and is like, "Should have killed me when you had the chance." So that's what happened.** ****

 **Whoo! Crack shipping at its best!**

 **Also, I'm not gonna explain the hymens part, I want you to keep whatever innocence you have left.**

 **Le'Shadwa: I got this from an audio series called "Vision Quest" I probably spelt the name wrong.** ****

 **~ Paint**


End file.
